geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Pony Tales Lost Episode
Hi, my name is Sheila and I'm a huge 90s kid. One of the 1st cartoons I ever watched was My Little Pony Tales. I first saw it back in 1994. I had everything back then, the dolls, the toys and everything else. And up to this day, I still consider myself, a fan of My Little Pony, even the new show, MLP: FIM is really good. But what I didn't expect to happen is imminent. Here's my story: One day in 2011, I was browsing through eBay for any copies of My Little Pony Tales on VHS and DVD, however there were no copies available. After going to several video stores, and still unable to find any My Little Pony Tale VHS's and DVD's, I decided to go a flea market and just to my luck, someone had a stand that caught my attention. I went up to the stand and saw some copies of My Little Pony Tales on VHS and DVD, including all of the 7 Pony Friends dolls. I asked the man how much were the stuff, and he said "All of this will be $45". I gave the woman the money, then took the stuff to my car and went home in excitement. As I was unpacking the stuff, I got. I noticed a MLPT VHS labeled in crude handwriting "My Little Pony Tales: Never Before Seen Episode". To my curiosity, I popped the tape in my VCR, sat down and watched. The tape started out normal with the intro playing happily, I smiled brightly because it felt like I was a kid again. However towards the end of the opening, the screen began to twitch a bit with what appeared to have a subliminal image in a few frames. I brushed it off and continued on - after all, the tape was possibly worn out. Then, the title of the episode appeared on screen: "Teddy's Vengeance", I was startled a bit, but I didn't think much of it. The episode started out at Bon Bon's house, it was nighttime. The ponies were having a sleepover and were watching TV. The Cleveland Bays were on. Clover spoke: "Hey girls, I wanna see what's on the news", Melody replies: "But, I wanna see the rest of the Cleveland Bays concert." The ponies shrug and continue to watch the remaining part of the Cleveland Bays concert. About three minutes later, when the concert ended, Melody then grabbed the TV remote and switched the channel to Channel 3. The reporter stated that there was a psychopath killer on the loose, responsible for a double homicide. Sweetheart told the ponies that there is nothing to worry about and that everything's gonna be fine. The ponies then went upstairs to go to bed. A title card then appeared stating that three hours had passed. Teddy was shown walking on the streets, dragging the dead bodies of Ace and Lancer in plastic bags. He then spots Bon Bon's house and goes inside. Teddy then sneaks into the bedroom where all of the ponies were asleep, took Bright Eyes and brought her back to his torture room. Then, Teddy strapped Bright Eyes down to the table and began to hack her apart. Blood was seeping from the table and screaming from Bright Eyes could be heard. Realistic screaming that I could feel it. He took the other ponies and killed them in different ways: stabbing them constantly until they're dead, eviscerating them, etc. I couldn't handle it anymore. I ran over to the VCR and tried to turn it off, but it wouldn't turn off. Same with the TV, but it wouldn't. I unplugged the entire television set, but the video just continued playing and it never left the screen. I sat down in frustration and continued to watch the rest of the tape. After about two more minutes of carnage, the video cuts to Teddy, staring directly into the viewer and spoke: "That's what they get. But now I must do, what I have to do". Teddy then pulled out a gun and aimed it towards his head, tears were streaming down his face, this happened for about 30 seconds, then he finally broke down into tears. He cried for about three minutes, before pulling the trigger. As he pulled the trigger, blood and brain matter splattered across the screen; Teddy's lifeless body fell towards the ground. His body just lied there for about a minute before the episode ended. Both the TV and VCR burst into flames. As soon as I saw that, I lost control of my bladder. I immediately grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the fire in time. The tape then came out of the VCR (why would it?) before picking it up, taking a hammer and slammed that S.O.B. into a million pieces. I destroyed the tape itself, except for the film: well, I later burned the film. Disposing the TV and VCR, I called 9-1-1 to discuss about this incident. The police came to my house and they interrogated me with almost every question answered a YES or NO. The police then concluded that the person who created it was sent to death penalty with over 100 counts of murder and 1 count of public disturbance. The police also mentioned that they threw out the tape two decades ago, after the cast and crew watched it back and were scarred for life by the episode's graphic content. But somehow, a salesman found that tape in the garbage and sold the tape with many other My Little Pony Tale merchandise including all of the 7 Pony Friend dolls. I then said, "I was the one who got that stuff and that tape, I even watched the tape and destroyed it." Shortly after the police left, I couldn't even sleep for a whole month. I was too scared to watch "My Little Pony Tales" for almost a whole year, because of the episode I saw. But I've overcame my fears now. So, if you ever come across the same episode, don't watch it. Just call the police and have all of the copies burned. Thank you for taking your time to read this. Category:Lost Episodes Category:MLP Category:Blood and Gore Category:Murder Category:Shocking